My day with Fang at the Mall
by Atticusplease
Summary: Max needs to leave the Flock for a couple of hours to just refresh her brain. Fang happens to be with her. what happens when Max wants to redo Fang's wardrobe? nothing but trouble! FAX FAX!


I honestly have no idea how I got stuck with Fang…at the mall entrance. Maybe it was the fact that Fang's clothes were all the same. Or that Nudge was driving me insane. Or maybe Angel and Gazzy always around in my private life. Or Iggy making perverted jokes 24/7. In all, I didn't care. Fang had agreed to step out of the house with me and since it was pitch black and Fang's clothes were all black I kept thinking he had left me. After a moment of silence I started getting annoyed. "I can't see you!"

"I'm…sorry?" I could hear the tinest bit of laughter in his voice.

"I know what it's time for." I smiled up at him. Fang, being the perverted, sexy, hot, creeper (you get the point) that he is leaned in closer to me and grabbed my face in his firm hands. He smelled like fresh pine. (You know, like those things you put in cars to make them smell nice?) I inhaled his scent and shivered making him grin. "Okay, no!" I pushed back, "Not that. It's time to get you a new wardrobe."

"Who are you? Nudge now?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and opened the heavy glass door, signaling him in. He reuctently bent his head back to groan and walked inside. "Headach…" he complained.

"Oh, shut up." I punched him playfully. Note to self: Do NOT punch Fang playfully. If you're not a crazy fit bird kid on the run from Earsers trying to, well, erase you from earth itself, a cast may be necessary after the punch. We made it over to the Ralph Lauren section and I handed him some dark navy shirts. I shoved them into his chest and he took it with a yawn.

"This is not funny." He noted. I laughed and handed him some green shirts.

"Follow me, pretty boy, you need new jeans." Pretty boy? Really? C'mon Max…. Now he thinks he's pretty.

"What's wrong with my jeans?" He looked confused and started playing with feet as he wobbled his knees and they sagged a bit lower. Not that I was complaining, I was still enjoying my view no matter what he was wearing. Or wasn't wearing… But I would never let him know I said that. His cocky self will think he has a chance.

"Everything. Excuse me, ma'am?" I smiled at the nearest worker. She looked at me then at Fang. Her attention didn't land on me again after that. I cleared my throat and she snapped out of it, her red hair covered her face from embarrassment.

"Yes, dear?" Dear? Hm.

"Do you know where the men jeans are located? I mean may you tell us?" She looked back at Fang, only this time her eyes landed on his jeans and Fang's eyes widened. He was the one to clear his throat this time.

"certainly. Down this aisle and turn left. You should see them right away. Personally I see nothing wrong with those jeans though."

"Exactly!" Fang exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for extra effect. The red head gave a "cute" little laugh, but right when she was about to say something I pulled Fang by the ear down the aisle.

"Do you enjoy the attention!" I said gritted through my teeth. An old man turned to look at us with his presents from Christmas in his arms. I a gave a little smile and rubbed the back of my head. Then turned to Fang again.

"Damn girl, if I knew you were this jealous I would have flirted with the last three blondes I saw come in." Without thinking I slapped him on the cheek and continued down the left to the jeans. After two seconds of silence Fang nudged my arm.

"You know I'm kidding, Max." I pulled away with a little growl but that just aroused him more. He grabbed me from behind and gave me a bear hug. I could feel the hangers press into me back and I slid out of his grip.

"Take these." I threw at him two pairs of different kinds of jeans. "Try them on in the changing rooms."

"Uh-huh. And where is that?"

"Right across from you, smartass." I replied. He nodded and went off. I grabbed him some more shirts and jeans while he was changing then came back and waited by the door. He opened it a minute later. His old black shirt was on but the jeans I gave him fit just right. Note to self: FANG IS SO HOT!

"They don't sag…" He mumbled. I pulled up his shirt and his breath hitched in his throat. "Why don't you do this inside the changing room?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"You mean… ah, okay." I slipped inside and shut the wooden door. I began where I left off and pulled his shirt up a bit to check if the jeans fit right on top. His black boxer were showing a bit but that just made me gulp hard. Without thinking I smacked his butt. He made a low rumbling noise which made me feel less embarrassed. To hide my embarrassment I slid my fingers under his shirt and felt his strong abs. I had to show him that he wasn't always in charge. I was the leader. I took his shirt of and his eyes leveled with mine. The lust in them nearly made me moan but I kept still.

"You have a shirt to try on, Fang." He nodded and grabbed the shirt from me sliding it on slowly just to annoy me. "Can you stop that!" I said out loud. Shit…

"Ah-ha. You're so strong, Max, aren't you?" I groaned from annoyance and closed my eyes. Before I even opened them Fang pushed me against the wall. His arms were stretched out to trap me against him and the wall. With my free hands I helped him fix the collar of his polo shirt. I rose up on my tip toes and kissed his neck. I started placing hot kisses all over his neck as he gave little sighs that only I could hear. His breath was so hot in my ear that I got distracted and bit him. He pulled back and grabbed his neck where I bit. "Did you just bite me?"

"Um… It was all your fault!" Heat washed over my face.

"My fault!"

"If you just hadn't sent those nice, hot, sweet, sexy…" I started rambling without even noticing it. When I came back to reality my breath hitched and I hid my face with my hands. Fang removed my hands and placed his forhead on mine. I really hope I didn't have an ugly zit on there, or a rash, or even a bloody scar. God, I looked like a mess right now!

"If YOU weren't so sexy I would be able to sleep at night and not think about your lips all the time." With that his lips were on mine and he wasted no time in the kiss. I made my way up to his hair and tugged on it softly. His tongue licked my bottom lip but I allowed no entrance. He licked my top lip then licked down to my jaw, down my neck, then he stopped and sucked. I started wimpering. I love you Fang, I love you! I love you! Damn it I love you! My lips parted and he came right back to. His tongue entered my mouth and mine entered his and I had fun exploring. His tongue tickled my gums making me moan and smile at the same time. My hands left his perfect hair and trailed down his chest. I reached the hem of his new shirt and pulled it off quickly. Then I attacked his mouth again while tracing his abs over and over. He let out a hiss when I pulled him closer making some of our lower parts come in contact.

"I like those jeans." I breathed. He gave a shaky laugh and it made me feel good to know I was the reason it was so uneven.

"I like your jeans, too. When they're on the floor…" before Fang finished his sentence somebody knocked on the door. "Somebody's in here."

"This is the men's changing room and we heard a woman." I was thinking it was probably some worker, but I was still annoyed that he had to come and ruin things now. Fang looked at me and his eye brows furrowed together.

"Pft, a woman?" he winked at me but I slapped him and sat down the on bench connected to the wall.

"Yes sir! Now if you please just open the door and get out you won't be in any trouble." I sighed with Fang and he slipped his shirt back on, took off the new jeans and replaced them with the dark ones again. I had to try keeping my eyes to myself when he was with his boxers… He unlocked the door and touché dit a bit for it to fling out. We both stepped out and the worker smiled at me. He looked like he was in his early thirties. He had a dirty red shirt on with some kakis that looked more worn out then Fangs. He winked at me and said,

"Nice Hickey." My face turned red and Fang cracked up.

"Max, Fang! Did you have fun!" Angel yelled from the top stair. She probably read our minds. Oh my mind was filled with Fang at the moment so I was hoping she was reading Fang's. She sprinted down with Gazzy and Nudge behind her and leaped into my arms. I hugged her tight while Gazzy ran to Iggy watching some show not really caring we were home. Iggy answered for us,

"Of course they did, Ang." He winked at Fang, but I couldn't see Fang's reaction because Nudge was in my view.

"Oh my gosh, you have to tell me what you bought! Oh! Is it something I can wear too! Did you think of me while at the mall? Were there any hot guys, or, or hot workers or anything? OMG Max what is going on with your hair? And why is your neck red… oh wait.. oh my gosh!" And there we go. Back to questions, squealing, perverted Iggy and no privacy what so ever.

An hour later after the kids were all asleep and Iggy was in his room talking to Ella on the phone, (Her and mom were in Florida for some weird science Olympiad thing going on in Ella's school) I walked over to Fang's room and locked the door behind me. He saw me come in and rolled up with a small grin. "What's up?" He asked. I sat down on the bed beside him and slid my hand through my messy hair.

"Look, I don't know why you would even kiss me today. I'm sorry for maybe pressuring you into it or may-" But his lips stopped mine before I could finish. He bit my bottom lip gently before pulling away.

"Shut up, You're beautiful." Without thinking,(I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Not think) I straddled his waist and slid my hand up and down his bare skin. I bent down so my lips were on his ear.

"So, you wouldn't mind…" I licked his ear lobe then pulled up to see his eyes. "If I finish off what started in the changing room?" His voice came in a whisper,

"Hell no." Then his hands held my waist and my lips meet his. I love you, Fang.


End file.
